


Purr purr purr

by fandom_DC_2019, Fel_lf



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Red Lanterns (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_DC_2019/pseuds/fandom_DC_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fel_lf/pseuds/Fel_lf
Summary: Обратный отсчёт свободы вселенной было уже не остановить.





	Purr purr purr

Из чего состоят котики?  
Из пушистых щёчек и жирной жопы. Из маленьких ушек, кругленьких глаз, усиков и шёрстки!  
Резко проснувшийся Ранкоррн помотал головой, вытряхая из неё последние отзвуки сна. Дебильная песенка из когда-то услышанной рекламы намертво привязалась вирусным мотивом, слова же таяли в памяти как последние отголоски сна — в кровавом тумане. На Измолте занимался рассвет.  
Его коллега, тоже Красный Фонарь и бывший землянин, но другого вида, в этот момент встречал закат совсем другой звезды в парсеках от Измолта и своего корпуса, но вместе со своим лидером.  
Могучий Атроцитус, ужас сектора шестьсот шестьдесят шесть, убийца инверсий и просто хороший Красный Фонарь, в поисках правильного пути корпуса (месть, она многолика, как и все пришедшие в корпус — так что из всего этого их путь, путь Фонаря Ярости?) уже засыпал. Рядом с ним свернулась клубочком прекрасная до сих пор Близз, с чем-то копошился Зокс, стараясь не разбудить спящих товарищей.  
Дэкс-Старр сощурил золотые глаза, оглядывая отдыхающих Красных Фонарей, привыкающих к разуму, потёрся спиной о ногу Атроцитуса, напоминая о себе. Тот не поленился нагнуться и погладить кота по голубой шёрстке.  
— Самый верный, самый яростный Фонарь, мой Декс-Старр.  
Тот только мурчал в ответ, даже запрыгнул на руки трёхметровому чудовищу, пугающему хранителей Оа до истерических взвизгов. Атроцитус, занятый почёсыванием кота, так и не заметил, как скатился в умильное воркование, пока не задремал снова. Как и все кошки, Декс умел быть незаметным. С Атроцитуса и облюбованной под безискусную ночевку поляны он соскользнул тенью, без единой алой искры.  
И всё ради того чтобы поднять мордочку к трём местным спутникам. До сектора двадцать восемь четырнадцать было около трёх дней полёта Фонарей, но связь работала. В кошачьих зрачках мелькнул отсвет местной звезды, отразившись спустя некоторое время в глазах домашнего кота уже на Земле.  
Плюшечка-подушечка, единоутробная сестра Декс-Старра на Земле, моргнула, задумываясь ненадолго, и тихо мяукнула. С крыши ей ответил местный драный кошак, почти сразу направляясь к центру города. Новость следовало передать дальше.  
Всё шло по плану.  
Под руководством Агента Декстера корпус Красных Фонарей переходил в их лапки. Приручение несообразительных обитателей Измолта и особенно его древнего коренного жителя шло даже быстрее, чем запланировано. Через пару недель Декстер рассчитывал перейти к вкусняшкам по утрам и пуходерке.  
За Красным падут и остальные корпуса. А там и вся Вселенная.  
Маленькая британская кошечка свернулась пушистым клубком, как в десятках парсеков сделал и её брат, пряча в шерсти хвоста алое колечко.  
Обратный отсчёт до свободы Вселенной было уже не остановить.


End file.
